


2(hearts): Coefficient

by ForNought



Series: Standard Deviation [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Uncertainty, sleepy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Sawamura and Michimiya's drama that apparently had to take place in Shimizu's home, she feels at a loose end. Yachi is nowhere near and Shimizu needs to learn to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2(hearts): Coefficient

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place bang in the middle of the Sawamura-centric installment of the series that as-of-yet has not been completed or posted. 
> 
> This is short but I hope to write more of these two.

Kiyoko wasn’t relieved when Michimiya and Sawamura finally left. That would have been rude. She was, however, feeling a little lost at the revelation that she was someone reliable. She was not reliable or dependable at all and most of all she wondered where people had got that idea from. 

She slumped onto the chair that Michimiya had vacated not ten minutes before, perhaps to continue her quarrel with Sawamura elsewhere. If there was anybody who knew how unreliable Kiyoko could be it was Hitoka. Hitoka who was nowhere to be found. She had grown tired of watching the red glow of seeing her calls drop no sooner than she had dialled Hitoka’s number.

Very delicately, Kiyoko placed her phone on the arm of the chair and she sighed. It was a heaving sigh that never ended and it only served to weigh her shoulders down with more of the weight of disappointment. She didn’t know Michimiya particularly well, not that she wouldn’t mind remedying that, and she hadn’t spoken to Sawamura in a very long while. She knew how he was, Sugawara being the talkative type who was almost desperate in his attempts to keep a friend in Kiyoko. It was a nice sentiment and she was glad to have someone like that only a phone call away whenever she needed to talk. Unfortunately calling Sugawara would do nothing for Kiyoko, not at this moment when she needed to know where Hitoka was.  

She held her phone in her hands and contemplated whether to call Hitoka again. Not to ask her to come home, or even to pry too deeply into what she did with her friends. She just wanted to know if Hitoka was okay. If she was happy. If she was going to come home soon.

Kiyoko shoved her phone down the side of her chair and breathed deeply. She was being silly and there was absolutely no need for her to be thinking like this. Hitoka had plenty of friends so of course she would need to go and spend plenty of time with them. She was sweet and bright and it was no wonder that people wanted to spend time with her.

Kiyoko was one of the many people who wanted to spend time with Hitoka.

She was silly and selfish and she had no idea what she was supposed to do about that. She wasn’t any more mature than she had been when Hitoka had requested a very specific meeting on the evening after she had graduated from school. Hitoka was always the better developed out of the two of them, her constant worrying about everything lent itself to an eye for detail that Kiyoko envied.

Hitoka was more organised and dressed better and flourished at work and was perfect. Kiyoko had to stop being so petty.

She decided to have an early night.

She took her time washing, lit some candles, removed a sheet mask from its packet and applied it over her face and listened to the CD Hitoka had bought for her last month.

The front door knocked before the ten to fifteen minutes for the face mask was over. She peeled it off slowly and attempted to pat the residual moisture into her skin as she scurried to the front door. She shoved her glasses onto her face and opened the door.

“Kageyama-kun?”

“Ah, yes. Shimizu-san. I have brought Yachi. She is very drunk.”

Kiyoko smiled up at the ruddiness of Kageyama’s cheeks. She could see well enough that Hitoka was very, _very_ drunk.

“Thank you for bringing her home safely.”

“N-no problem. Please remember to make her drink plenty of water,” Kageyama said as he transferred the weight of Hitoka’s snoozing body to Kiyoko’s arms.

She was heavy. Heavy enough for Kiyoko to stagger back some steps under the weight. She chuckled a little bit at the surprise and held fast. “Kageyama-kun, would you mind helping us inside?”

“Of course.” Kageyama pulled Hitoka’s arm over his shoulders once more and followed Kiyoko’s mumbled directions. He stopped being helpful as they reached the door to the bedroom. “I think I should stop here.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think it would be very appropriate,” Kageyama replied in a low voice, the bright stain on his skin creeping up the back of his neck and igniting his ears.  

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Kiyoko said. She kicked the door open and dragged Hitoka the rest of the way before dropping her on the floor. She returned to Kageyama’s side and offered a drink which he quickly and stalwartly refused without making any eye contact. Kiyoko led him back to the door and bid him farewell and watched his clumsy retreat.

When she got back to the bedroom she had no idea how she would get Hitoka onto the bed. She nudged Hitoka with her foot, startled herself at the groan that came from Hitoka’s heaped body. Kiyoko steadied herself and crouched beside the very, very drunk woman.

“Are you okay, Hitoka?”

Hitoka groaned louder and blindly reached out with a feeble arm. Kiyoko linked their fingers together and tried to peer at Hitoka’s downturned face as her neck moved from side to side.

“I am going to get you some water.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Not yet.” Hitoka sat up straighter as though it had only just occurred to her to support her own structure, and she blinked through the stray hairs that spanned her face. There was a moment of her visibly shaking herself to lucidity and she held Kiyoko’s fingers more tightly. “I really love you.”

It was nothing new but Kiyoko felt as though Hitoka was pulling her taut. She felt she was stretched out until she spanned the entirety of the room and everyone could see the rhythm of her pulse in her visible blood vessels. 

“I love you too,” Kiyoko said.

Hitoka seemed surprised by the usual confession – enough so that Kiyoko was free to go and fetch a glass of water to dilute the clouds of Hitoka’s eyes.


End file.
